User blog:Anasigma/Ashling, the Pilgrim
|date = I point at you and laugh |health = 20 |attack = 20 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 90 |hp = low/low-mid |mana = high/mid-high |damage= low/mid |range = 550/150 |armor = low/mid-low |magicresist = 30/30(+1.5) |attackspeed = low/mid-high |healthregen = low/mid |manaregen = high/mid |speed = 330/350 }} Ashling, the pilgrim is a custom champion in League of Legends. while she is the Extinguisher. "I move and travel, looking for freedom; I will raze your path, make you martyrdom." }} A bright flame cleanses the soul of target enemy, dealing it damage every second for 6 seconds and revealing it. The purifying fire increases the movement speed of allies as long as they remain close to that enemy. "Walk along the road, illumination; |leveling= 425 |cooldown= 14 seconds |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} Snaps the light from target zone, dealing magic damage to enemies hit based on their current health (max. 200 against monsters). Basking in the darkness, Ashling is healed based on the damage dealt to enemy champions. All is but the seeds of your destruction". |leveling= 330 |cost= 90 |costtype= mana |cooldown= |range= 330 }} }} A benevolent aura stems from Ashling and lasts for 4 seconds, healing allies around each second. Allies that have been healed at least once gain bonus AD and attack speed for 8 seconds. "Treasure your friends, for they are your home; |leveling= 580 |cooldown= |costtype= mana |cost= 80 }} Ashling chases the light, becoming stealthed for a few seconds after a 1 second delay, gaining movement speed. if that stealth is broken with a spell, that spell will stunn enemies hit. Remain in the dark, for there you can roam". |leveling= |cost= no cost |costtype= |cooldown= 25 seconds }} }} throws a fireball forward that expands on its path. Enemies hit are applied a 4 seconds DoT and become covered in soot, which reduces their attack speed for the same duration. Deals double damage to minions. "Fire of flutter, needs not a reason; |leveling= 250 450 |cooldown= |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |range= 750 }} Darkens target enemy's soul from a distance, slightly damaging him. For the next 6 seconds, Ashling can reactivate the ability to instantly teleport to that enemy and instantly strike with a basic attack that deals additional magic damage. Using basic attacks reduces this spell's cooldown by 1 second. Though there is one death, which is my mission". |leveling= |cost= 100 |cooldown= 20 |costtype= mana |range= 650 }} }} Calls forth a drop of the sun to brighten target area, revealing a large AoE, including invisible units. After 1 second, the drop falls on the ground and its brightness expands over the area in 0.6 seconds, applying a 18 seconds DoT to enemies hit and blinding them for a duration. The area remains revealed for 3 seconds after it finishes expanding. Drop of Daylight shares its cooldown with Heliocide. "On this endless day that nothing can blight; |leveling= 950 |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype= mana |range= 500 }} *Note : This ability only refreshes liandry's torment and/or blackfire torch while the target is blinded. Else it'd be sliiiiightly too OP. Rips any trace of light from target enemy hero, dealing massive damage to it. That hero's sight range is reduced to 410 and it loses the shared vision from allied units for 3 seconds. The duration doesn't count down while Ashling remains within 400 range of that champion. Heliocide shares its cooldown with Drop of Daylight. I will steal the sun, and call forth the night". |leveling= |cost= 200 |cooldown= |costtype= mana |range= 150 }} }} Theoretical Item Build Quotes Note : quotes in bold belongs to the Pilgrim's form, quote in italics belong to the Extinguisher's form. ;Selection *'Bright as day ! 'Blight as night ! ;Movement *'So much to learn.' *'On a pilgrimage.' *'Bright flame, bright day !' *'With purpose.' *'May this day last forever.' *'A perfect moment.' *'Here's the way.' *'Enter my realm.' *'The pure fire.' *'My flame is yours.' *'I brighten your day !' *'Opening a path.' *''Blander minds.'' *''Out of my way.'' *''Hellfire, dark fire.'' *''Unneeded.'' *''Let this night never end !'' *''A sight you'll miss.'' *''Forward.'' *''I plague your world.'' *''Ashen corruption.'' *''Your flame is mine.'' *''The night blackens.'' *''Razing a path.'' ;Attacking *'Cleansing their souls.' *'Holier flame.' *'They are unpure.' *'They've made their time.' *'Your ashes nurture the ground.' *'May you not be missed.' *'Noisy violence...' *'I set them aflame.' *'Flamekin's fiery boon.' *'Breath of fire.' *'Light of the day.' *'Event of the endless day.' *''Minds in ashes !'' *''Darkest of blights.'' *''Their souls... Too bright !'' *''I end their lives !'' *''Nourish me !'' *''Already forgotten.'' *''Dark silence lulls you to sleep.'' *''I sip their flame.'' *''My blighted extinction !'' *''A drink of life and light.'' *''Blight of the night.'' *''Murder of the endless night !'' ;/joke *'Why did the chicken cross the road ? Eh... not gonna tell.' *''What's this about chicken jokes ? I don't make chicken jokes ! Never have !'' ;/taunt *'May you die during the day, and your life not be forgotten.' *''In the night... No one cares if you scream !'' Credits All images used and the character Ashling are property of Wizards of the Coast and/or their respectives artists. I claim no ownership of either blah blah. Learn about Ashling here. Category:Custom champions